


mac and cheese, 5% off

by caitss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, LET THEM LIVE OKAY, a couple trying to buy some macaroni n cheese, basically they are young adults, idk what else, ouma being a mischievous grape, probably some typos in there, thats all folks, that’s near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: Harumaki and Kaito head to the grocery store to buy some macaroni.





	mac and cheese, 5% off

**Author's Note:**

> maki and kaito go to a grocery store at midnight. don’t ask why the store is open that late  
> maybe ooc because i’m tired and fuck beta we all die like a family

Maki wasn’t angry, just disappointed. 

She was catching up on some well-deserved beauty sleep, when her boyfriend - maybe soon to be fiancé - shook her awake, whispering her name over and over again. At first, she had told him to shut up and sleep, but when he didn’t listen, she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Kaito was persistent, and told her they needed to go the grocery store. She had questioned why, but now, she wished she didn’t even ask. 

“See, Harumaki, we’re out of macaroni!” 

Is what he had said to her, acting like it was some fucking game. Maki had tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, so she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, she couldn’t even open her mouth to insult him. Her eyes glanced at the digital clock near her, and it was apparently midnight. Either way, she wasn’t getting sleep, so she finally gives into him and he cheers. 

Ten minutes later, she’s suddenly in their car, wearing one of Kaito’s shirts and some leggings. She felt like sleeping, but he chattered the whole ride, saying thank you and that he will definitely make it up to her. Maki just shakes her head, almost amused if it weren’t for the fact she felt half dead. Halfway through, he asks her a question, and she doesn’t even know what he asked. She racks her brain, trying to make up an answer. What comes out of her mouth, is what will damn her to this day. 

“Whatever, Momo.” Suddenly, she’s half awake and Kaito’s eyes are bugging out of his head. Maki’s scrambling, she was stupid, so stupid, she shouldn’t have even said that- 

“Holy hell! Harumaki! You finally used a nickname for me! Or whatever it is! Now we’re like those old couples from old timey and wholesome films!” Kaito cheers loudly, laughing fondly. Maki feels her face turn red and she turns in her seat, moving her mouth. “I... just keep your eyes on the road.” She chokes out, puffing our her cheeks. It’s a habit she always had, and she wasn’t giving it up now. “By the way,” Maki huffs, “Momo is a terrible nickname.” She looks down at her feet, her hair - still pulled in her signature pigtails - falling over her shoulders. Kaito sighs, and he speaks again. 

“Look, Harumaki... you don’t have to regret everything that you do that is slightly intimate. I’m never going to judge you. And, Momo is a bomb ass nickname, and I’ll fight whoever thinks otherwise.” Maki can feel her heart lift when he says that, so she looks at him and gives him a smile. “Sure.” Is all she can say, but a smile blooms on Kaito’s face, and he laughs again. After five minutes of driving, Kaito suddenly whoops loudly. “We’re here! The king and his queen are joining the party!” 

Maki laughs at that, soft and quiet and hers. They enter the grocery store, and unsurprisingly, no one is there. Except for a couple of cashiers, one with strawberry blonde hair pulled in pigtails with manicured nails, and another with short bubble gum pink hair and a false smile. Maki frowns at them, her eyes narrowed as she stares at her hands. “They’re annoying.” She says when Kaito throws a concerned look her way, and he gives her a thumbs up when she gives her short explanation. 

“Anyway, we aren’t here to gossip. Let’s go get the damned macaroni, and quickly, so I can sleep.” And with that, she picks up her pace, looking around for the cursed object that made her wake up at midnight. Kaito follows after her, looking at every object there is to see. When she finally finds Kaito’s object of affection - the Mac ‘Nd Cheese - he’s already gone, off looking at the ice cream isle. She sighs, but it almost feels like a amused sort of thing. Maki takes about ten boxes of the macaroni, and carries them in her arms. She wonders if she looked like a crazed woman.

Probably.  
Maki did think that it would be strange to see a young adult with long ass hair and a oversized shirt, carrying ten boxes of macaroni. She snorts at the thought and carries on, looking out for her childish boyfriend. She remembers doing this with Tsumugi; going out at night and hoarding tons of food and then marathoning some anime. She loved those days, but the ones with Kaito were just as fun too. You never knew what you were going to get with him; and it was like his idiotic smile and laugh somehow charmed you in a way you would never understand. It sure as hell happened to her, and before she knew it, she had fallen for the astronaut. 

She shakes her head and escapes her reminiscing session, calling out for Kaito. “Kaito! Kaito!” Maki shouts it, her annoyance (and worry) somehow growing each second. “Kaito!” Oh hell no, now she knew he could hear her. Her face pales when she realizes what she wants him to say, the only thing he’ll listen to. That stupid nickname she had given him when she was half-awake and tired as hell. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment, so she stood there, irritated and so done. 

Maki always liked to be intimate in private, but now was a desperate time with desperate measures. Even if he was playing some silly prank on her, what would happen if he actually got lost in the kid’s area? The thought of it almost makes her worry, almost. It maybe makes her feel more urgent to just shout the words ‘Momo! Get your ass over here” at him. What would happen if he got ahold of fucking silly string? It was a stupid thought, but she had seen what he could do to a house. Ouma had been the one to suffer the ‘dangerously stringy’ prank, after all. She prepares her vocal cords, writes her will in her mind, and prays to whatever divine that Ouma isn’t there. 

“Momo! Get over here!” Maki almost screams it, but she likes to think she didn’t. She waits for a couple seconds, until she hears scurrying. Oh boy, was she going to make him pay for doing this. Making him pay being making him make his own god damn macaroni. Momota shows up, grinning like an idiot. He laughs, and she almost chuckles herself, but instead she furrows her brows and stares at him. “You are a fucking child.” She says, and turns away from him. If he wanted to play that game, they could. “Harumaki, lighten up! Y’know, it was all in good fun!” She almost wants to tell him that she knows that, but she’s not finished. “Harumaki? Are you... actually upset?” 

It makes her heart hurt. A lot. She can’t go through with it, so she spins on her heels and gives him something like a smile, faint but still there. “No. Just rethinking my entire life while I cradle macaroni. The usual.” Maki watches as his face relaxes at her smile, and he laughs. “Holy shit, you had me there.” She rolls her eyes, “I’m not that pathetic, Kaito. Though, truth be told, I am annoyed that you made me call you that embarrassing nickname.”  
“Harumaki! It isn’t embarrassing at all! You truly wound me...”  
“How am I wounding you? After all, I came up with it.”  
“Yeah! And that’s why I fucking love it! So in a way, you wound me when you say that!” 

She sighs, shaking her head, though she looks a bit at ease. “Well then, I’ll call you Momo one last time if you help me carry this cursed food.” He looks at her, confused, and he raises a brow. “Hell, is it seriously that heavy?” Maki bites back a surge of laughter, even at this time, he’s still himself. “No, Kaito, I’m just fucking tired.” So that’s a lie, but did it matter? Sure, she had woken up completely the second she came up with the nickname ‘Momo’, but in the end, he believed it anyway. “Well, don’t worry! The great Kaito Momota shall save you!” And he takes all of the boxes, holding them like they were his children, but at the same time, bricks. 

“Jesus Kaito, how drunk are you? You look like you’re dying when you are simply caring ten boxes of macaroni. That isn’t even cooked yet. What the fuck?” Kaito makes a weird sound when she says that, and she yanks the boxes from him. “Don’t worry, I was joking. I’m not tired; you’ve kept me up all night.” Suddenly, her boyfriend raises his eyebrows. “I still can-“ 

She cuts him off by throwing a box at his head, and he laughs, like always. “That’s my Harumaki for you!” Kaito rubs his head, his lips curled into a smile. He smiled a lot, but this one felt like it was made just for her, so naturally, she returned the favor and gave a smile, one that she had revered for him. “Well, let me cared this cursed object, shall we?” Maki purposes, carrying the macaroni in her hands as she walked. Kaito walked next to her, insisting that he could carry it and that he was strong enough. “You’re tired as hell, and weak,” She would always respond with, but he kept pestering her until they got to the cash register.

Before the cashier with pink hair in a bob could say anything, Maki silenced her with her infamous death glare. It was a: ‘Say anything about this macaroni, and I’ll fight you in a Wendy’s parking lot’ look, so naturally, it worked. They walked out to their car, and dumped Maki their macaroni in the backseat, laughing at how sleepy Kaito seemed. “See, I told you so.” Is all she says, and he mumbles something about her not being right and that he’ll make it through. “I’ll drive.” He doesn’t argue this time, and he stumbles over to the shotgun seat, collapsing there. “Put on your seatbelt. I’m broke enough already, and I’ll be unable to support myself if I have to pay your medical bills.” She demands, and she feels like a mother chiding her child.

Kaito rolls his eyes - though he looks high - and does as told, promptly passing out afterwards. “Never knew he’d go that quickly. We were only there for thirty minutes.” Maki shakes her head in mock disappointment, and drives them home, humming to some song on the radio. It felt peaceful with Kaito snoring and the music playing in the background, not too soft yet not too loud. When she gets home, she considers waking him up, but doesn’t. However, she sees his phone going off like crazy. Usually, she doesn’t check his texts, but as this hour? Maki picks up the phone, and sees a text from the annoying prankster himself.

She ignores it. She shouldn’t read Kaito’s texts, even if it was from Ouma. Maki shakes Kaito awake, and he groans loudly. “I’m up... I’m up!” She rolls her eyes and he gets out of the car, stretching. She takes the bag that was filled with macaroni, and heads to her front door, locking her car. Kaito stumbles after her, ready for sleep. Then, they open the door and...

“Silly string prank~!” Ouma sings, waving the spare key - that Kaito had given him - around like it was a trophy. His signature smile was on his face, and a can of silly string was pointed at their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos rip  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
